Warren Fox Is Bad News
by Pheobe-128
Summary: Ste starts working for Warren. Brendan's not happy.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:** This story is set after the 11th/12th of January 2011 episodes where Brendan meets Kyle Ryder except Kyle flees to Spain so all the other stuff with Theresa/Kyle/Warren/Brendan doesn't happen. Also, at this point Ste is still with Rae but Rae isn't pregnant.

CHAPTER 1 

"Rat boy"

Nervously, Ste dropped the cloth with which he was wiping down the bar and looked up at Warren. "Yeah?"

"I need a word with you... now" Warren beckoned, before he walked into the office, closing the door behind him.

Ste moved to follow but was stopped by a tight grip on his arm.

"What's this about?"

Ste looked up at Brendan's face and noted that there was a clear tinge of nervousness in his expression, like he was worried about something.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know anything about us." Ste placed his hand over Brendan's on his elbow. "And I won't tell him, if that's what's got you scared."

Brendan snatched his hand back. "Don't" he bit out, as he looked around to see if someone had spotted them.

"Brendan, the place is empty." Ste let out a frustrated sigh "Look, whatever, I got to go."

Ste walked out from behind the bar and headed towards the office, all the while aware of Brendan's eyes staring holes into the back of his head.

...

Ste stood in the middle of the office, unnerved by Warren's staring. The man's gaze was intense and Ste couldn't help but worry that Warren was on the verge of uncovering all of his deepest and darkest secrets from looking at him alone. It was a silly thought and he knew it, but Ste was still terrified that Warren would suddenly say that he knew that Ste hadn't delivered the package, or even worse, that he knew about him and Brendan.

Warren leant back in his chair and watched as Ste got more and more antsy after each minute that passed between them in silence. He enjoyed every second of it.

"This is your lucky day." Warren finally spoke to Ste's relief.

Ste let out a baited breath. "Is it?"

"Yeah, you did an alright job with that delivery, rat boy."

Ste bit at his bottom lip. "Right" he said, while behind his back he was clutching at his fingers so hard that they were starting to go red.

"And I'm a very busy man, so it's occurred to me that I could really use someone like you to do a few jobs for me." Warren continued "I'm sure you could do with the money."

"I couldn't" Ste shook his head, knowing exactly what kind of jobs Warren was talking about. The last thing he wanted to do was to get into anything dodgy with Warren again. Even he knew that it could only end badly. "Thanks Warren, but no."

"Alright, suit yourself." Warren shrugged. "I just thought you'd jump at the chance to make some extra cash, what with having kids to support and all that."

Guilt started to bubble up in Ste's gut. The extra cash that Warren had given him for doing the delivery had really helped out and if he-

No, Ste thought. What kind of father would he be if he was locked up in prison for getting caught doing something dirty for Warren.

He'd all but made up his mind when he started thinking about his kids, Rae, Amy being in college, having to pay for the apartment and food and clothes and the kids daycare and how the fridge had stopped working last night on top of everything else...

Ste sighed resignedly."What kind of jobs are we talking about exactly?"

Warren smirked.

...

"No, there's no way I'm doing all that, and I get paid better working at the club."

"It's the first job. Prove yourself to me on this one and then the next time, I'll triple the money." Warren's mobile started to ring. Grabbing the phone, he looked at the screen and headed to the door "I need to take this call, I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." Warren gave Ste a warning glance, then he left the room.

Ste took a deep breath, grateful for some time alone where he could think about Warren's offer clearly.

Any time Ste could have had was interrupted only seconds later when the door was swung wide open and Brendan barged into the office, slamming the door shut loudly behind him.

"What did Foxy want?"

"It's not any of your business Brendan."

"You want to bet?" Brendan asked darkly. "Tell me Stephen" he crossed the distance between them "Now."

Ste took a step back. "He just wants me to do a couple of things for him."

Brendan's eyebrows rose. "What kind of things? Nice things? Scary things?" he tilted his head "Illegal things?"

Ste ran a hand through his hair. "Look, what do you care anyway?"

"What do I care?" Brendan laughed, looking upwards and shaking his head incredulously. "What do I care? He asks me." Suddenly, as if the question had instantly lost all its humor, Brendan turned angry and pushed Ste up against the wall. "I care" Brendan assured him, his tone low and dangerous as thoughts of Danny Houston ran through his mind. "I care a lot, believe me."

Ste's back ached from the impact as he hit the cold, hard brick, but it didn't matter. No, whatever pain Brendan inflicted on him never mattered when Brendan got this close, when he could feel Brendan's hot breath against his cheek and his hard body up against his own. He didn't even try to get out of the painful grip that circled his upper arms, instead Ste tilted his head forward, brushing his lips against Brendan's, feeling the hair of Brendan's moustache tickling his upper lip.

Brendan pulled his head back angrily. "You never learn do you? We're not doing that here."

Ste moved his head back, hitting and then resting it on the wall. "Alright, just let go of me then."

Brendan's grip only tightened. "No. Not until you tell me that you're not going to get involved in Warren Fox's business."

"Brendan, I have kids to support."

"I'll give you money."

Ste shook his head. "No. I told you, I don't need you to look after me."

"Obviously you do if you're going to go around acting like an idiot." Brendan retorted. "What part of Warren Fox is bad news do you not understand?"

Ste started to struggle in Brendan's hold. "Stop telling me what to do Brendan."

Brendan frowned. "No."

The door swung open and Warren walked in. A look of surprise contorted his face when he caught sight of Brendan holding Ste up against the wall. "Is there a problem here?"

Brendan immediately let go of Ste. "No, no problem." He straightened Ste's jacket. "Not at all"

Warren looked suspicious, not buying Brendan's answer. "That's good, because as of today, Ste here is my best employee." Warren grinned at Ste "And if he's having any problems, he knows that he just needs to tell me and I'll take care of it." His eyes slid from Ste to Brendan and then back. "Well?"

Ste shook his head. "Everything's fine Warren."

"Well you better get out there then" Warren gestured to the door "It's getting busy and Rhys isn't going to be able to handle everything on his own."

Ste nodded and left.

Without even looking back at Brendan, Warren moved to sit behind the desk and started to rifle through a few papers.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy." Brendan murmured. "We need to talk, old buddy, old chum."

Warren looked up, an eyebrow slightly cocked. "Do we now?"

Brendan nodded.

"What about?"

"Stephen. I don't like you using my staff for your...extra Curricular activities." Brendan stated "It's unethical, that."

"Well, the way I see it, your sister's the one that owns the majority share in this club, not you." Warren pointed out smugly "So you really have no say, do ya?"

All good humor fled Brendan's body. "Guess not." Brendan bit out, his teeth grinding against each other.

Brendan stood there for a few moments, fuming as Warren went back to his work, all the while ignoring Brendan's existance. Trying to calm down, Brendan took a deep soothing breath. "Ok" he finally said, spinning on his heel. "Ok" he said once more before exiting the office.

...

**A MONTH LATER**

Brendan pushed into Ste again and again, feeling Ste's ass clench around him.

"Fuck" he groaned.

Ste moaned in response, squeezing his legs around Brendan's waist and digging the heals of his feet into Brendan's arse insistently, begging him to thrust harder, faster. The friction against his prostate was almost becoming unbearable, but Ste still wanted more. Brendan complied and Ste knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Brendan" Ste shouted when the older man suddenly bit at his neck. The pain broke through the haze of incredible pleasure and Ste arched his body and came, rubbing his erection harder against the muscles of Brendan's abdomen and spilling cum all over the both of them.

A few more thrusts later and then Brendan was coming as well, his eyes still fixed on Ste's face as his own orgasm hit him.

Brendan collapsed on top of Ste, feeling like his limbs couldn't hold his weight any longer. Ste didn't seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Brendan as the two men lay together, their chests heaving with every breath that made Brendan's crucifix dig into their skin.

Ste couldn't ever remember feeling so content than in that moment with Brendan's cock still inside him and the feel Brendan's lips against his neck. He ran his fingernails down Brendan's back, scratching lightly at the sweaty skin.

"That was crazy intense" he breathed out. "I've never come so hard"

Ste's words seemed to bring Brendan back to himself because in the next moment Brendan was pulling out gently and rolling over to dispose of the condom in the bin beside the bed.

Brendan moved to lie on his back beside Ste, his head resting on top of both his hands. "Rae not scratching your itch well enough?"

Ste frowned and propped his head on one hand in order to look down at Brendan. "Hey, don't speak about Rae like that. It's not her fault she hasn't got a cock, now is it?"

"It takes more than just a cock to make you come like that Stephen, it's called skill."

Ste couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, you're a right stud Brendan Brady."

Ste got off the bed and started to clean himself up.

Brendan propped himself on both his elbows and watched as Ste moved on to looking for his clothes around the room. "Where are you going?" he asked, when Ste started to pull his clothes on.

"I got something to do tonight."

"Again? Is it the kids? Rae? Tell them you're busy."

"I can't." Ste shrugged on his jacket "It's important, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right." Brendan answered, watching with suspicion in his eyes as the boy pressed a kiss to his lips and then left the room.

...

As soon as Ste closed the bedroom door behind him Brendan started to get dressed. He pulled on the closest set jeans, a T shirt, then socks and shoes. Rushing through the flat, Brendan took a moment to feel grateful that Cheryl was working the later shift at Chez Chez before he followed Ste out onto the street.

Brendan trailed Ste through the village, making sure that the boy didn't see him as Ste lead him down a dark street and into an alleyway. Brendan waited in the shadows while Ste approached a couple of large men waiting for him and watched as Ste and the two blokes exchanged words.

When Ste was pulled out a small package after a few minutes, Brendan strained to see what it was but he had no luck. The shorter of the men quickly pocketed the package and then nodded at Ste before making a swift exit with the other close behind him.

Ste was just about to turn and leave himself when he felt the warmth of someone's breath on his neck. Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was Brendan.

"Brendan. What are you doing here?"

"Funny, Stephen, cus I was just about to ask you the same thing." Ste pressed his lips firmly together as if to stop himself from talking. Brendan sighed "This is Foxy's doing, isn't it?"

"How did you know to follow me?"

"Before this past month when had you ever left my bed without me having to tell you to? Never, that's when. " Brendan replied "Now stop dodging my questions. What is the Fantastic Mr Fox having you do?"

Ste pushed past Brendan and started to walk. "Nothing."

"You're a lousy liar Stephen."

"It's really nothing." Ste repeated over his shoulder at Brendan who had resumed following after him. "I just deliver messages or packages or paperwork for him. I don't even know what any of it is about but he's paying me good money-"

"So you don't ask questions." Brendan interrupted "That's smart Stephen, real smart"

The cutting sarcasm in Brendan's tone made Ste pause and turn. "I don't get it. What I'm doing ain't dangerous or anything. You're getting all bent over nothing"

"It's not nothing Stephen. You have no idea what Warren Fox is capable of and you have no idea what he could get you mixed up in." Brendan's hands clenched as he tried to push down the anger that he would never admit spawned from worry "But whatever, if you want to get mixed up with Foxy then that's your mistake."

Brendan pushed past Ste and stalked away, leaving Ste to watch after his retreating form.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This story kind of jumps around timewise so I'm sorry if that annoys anyone. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 2

**A Week Later**

Brendan walked up the stairs of Chez Chez, humming a tune under his breath despite the fact that the loud blaring music and voices of countless people talking made sure that he would never be able to hear it. Looking over to the bar, Brendan's good mood evaporated.

Walking over to the other side of the bar, he clicked his fingers right in front of Ste and Rae's faces, although it might have been a little closer to Rae rather than Ste. They stopped kissing and immediately jerked back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rae demanded to know.

Brendan sneered at her. "My problem is that I don't pay Stephen to snogg his girlfriend during work hours. Him actually doing his job during his shift is not too much for me to ask, is it Rae?"

"No, it's not." Ste replied, trying to placate Brendan. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Don't apologise to him Ste. You're shift is over in like, 5 minutes."

Brendan leaned over the bar. "Then for the next, like, 5 minutes you're going to disappear, got it? Otherwise, Stephen here might have to take on the next couple of shifts as well, just so that he can make up for the minutes that you've distracted him."

Rae didn't look too happy about that. "You can't do that. We have plans-"

"It's alright, I'll stay a couple of hours more. Will that be alright Brendan?"

Brendan finally looked away from Rae. "That will be fine, Stephen." Brendan patted Ste's cheek and then walked over to his sister who was sitting on the lounge in the middle of the club.

"What is that all about?" Cheryl asked, gesturing to the bar where the couple was now fighting.

Brendan grinned. "Lover's tiff. You know how it is."

...

**Two Hours Later**

Ste had just finished his shift that night when someone grabbed hold of his hand outside the club. Ste was pulled into a solid body.

"What's the rush, Stephen."

Brendan pulled the smaller man into a secluded corner where no one could see them.

Ste had gotten in a foul mood since his fight with Rae. "Following me is getting to be a habit for you Brendan." he said sourly.

A corner of Brendan's mouth twitched. "There are worse habits."

"Like fucking a man and then beating him up whenever everything starts getting a bit too gay?" Ste shot back.

Brendan felt fury bubble at the bottom of his gut. "Watch your tone. I don't know why you're angry but that's no reason to take it out on me."

"Oh that's rich coming from you." There was a thick silence between them now. Ste ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down. "Look I'm sorry Brendan. It's just I had a huge fight with Rae and..."

Brendan nodded "Right, you're having troubles with the Mrs"

"Yeah, and this is all getting to me now. What we're doing isn't fair on Rae."

Brendan sighed. "Rae will be fine."

"No" Ste shook his head "I don't know why we just can't be together." Ste moved forward, his hands traveling up Brendan's chest. "Why can't I just quit it with Rae?"

Brendan's hands covered Ste's and his fingers curled around them, stopping their ascent. "Because she's your cover-"

"I don't need a cover. I want you, I don't care who knows." Brendan's grip on Ste's fingers were starting to get painful. "We love each other, why is that so wrong- Ahh"

Brendan's hands were bending Ste's fingers at a painful angle now.

"Brendan, stop" Ste was scared that Brendan was going to break his fingers.

Brendan instantly let go of Ste's hands, but Ste's relief was short lived when he got a hard punch to his ribs instead. Ste slowly sunk down to the ground, clutching at his bruised flesh.

Brendan watched him, his hands shaking. "You shouldn't have said that. Why do you have to make everything so difficult? Why don't you just do what your told?"

Brendan reached down to help Ste back up but Ste jerked away. "Just go away" shouted Ste.

Brendan turned to see if anyone was nearby, they were outside after all, but it looked like no one had seen or heard anything. "Look, I know you're angry with me but-"

"Just go, or I'll yell." Ste said softly, still in obvious pain.

Brendan didn't move.

"I said go" Ste repeated louder.

Brendan left, leaving Ste in pain, cold and alone outside of Chez Chez in the middle of the night.

...

**Two Days Later**

Ste was hauling crates upstairs when Brendan cornered him in the cellar. It was the first time that Brendan managed to get Ste alone since that night when he'd left him outside the club.

"What do you want Brendan?" Ste asked monotonously.

"What makes you think I want something?"

Ste ignored Brendan and lifted one of the crates, starting to head upstairs. Brendan, undeterred, picked up a crate of his own and followed him.

"We need to talk."

Ste continued to ignore Brendan, dropping the crate beside Jacqui, and heading back downstairs to pick up another one, acutely aware of Brendan following suit.

"I didn't like having to get physical with you the other night but you were out of line."

In the cellar now, Ste turned and smiled mirthlessly. "You love getting physical with me" Ste moved until he had Brendan backed up against the wall, molding his body to his "That's why you're here now, so that we can keep getting physical. Right, Brendan? Just as long as no one finds out."

Brendan eyed the wide open door, faintly hearing Jacqui and her nine inch heels moving around upstairs. He pushed Ste away harshly.

Ste shook his head at the older man in disgust. "That's what I thought."

Ste continued to move the crates and Brendan continued to help him, frustration with Ste evident in his every move.

"How the bloody hell do you get him to do that?" Jacqui asked when they'd brought up all they needed. Immediately after, Brendan had retreated to the office and slammed the door behind him. "Can you believe that I nearly pulled my back out trying to move that lounge yesterday and the prick didn't lift a single finger..."

Ste wasn't listening, his eyes were still on the door that Brendan had disappeared through.

...

**Next Day**

Ste was at the park with Leah, Lucas and Rae when Warren approached him.

"Ste, we need to have a talk." He eyed Rae and the kids "Privately."

Rae looked suspicious. "What about?"

"Work. Nothing to worry yourself about little girl." Warren didn't wait for Ste's reply and just started to walk a fair distance away, making sure to find a place where no one could see them.

"Ste, it's your day off, you don't have to talk to him."

"I do if I want to have a job to go back to tomorrow."

Rae looked frustrated. "Jesus Ste, why won't the people you work for just leave us alone. First Brendan, now Warren. At this rate Cheryl's going to start stalking us as well pretty soon."

"Rae, just look after the kids and I'll sort this, please." Ste handed Lucas over.

Rae picked him up in her arms. "Yeah, alright."

Ste smiled "Thanks" he said before heading in the direction that Warren had walked off in.

He soon found Warren and the man immediately gave Ste a large roll of cash. "Good work, you've been doing."

"Yeah, thanks." Ste pocketed the money "You know, you could have just given this to me at the club tonight. I do have a shift."

"With Brendan and Cheryl around?" Warren snorted "That Brendan's much too up in my business already."

Ste scowled. "Yeah, alright, but that don't mean you can just show up in front of my girlfriend and my kids whenever you want to."

"Last time I checked I don't take orders from anybody, especially not from a runt like you."

"All I'm saying is that it's a bit suss is all, and I can't keep covering for-"

"That's not my problem" Warren interrupted, looking not at all regretful. "I'll find you when I want. I don't care where you are and who you're with, got it?"

Ste nodded and Warren immediately turned to leave.

When the other man was out of sight Ste started to walk back to the main part of the park when he spotted someone watching him.

"Rae?"

"Hey, Ste." Rae replied angrily.

Ste looked around frantically. "Where are my kids?"

"Amy and Lee finally showed up." Rae answered. "And when you took so long to come back, we all got worried."

"Oh"

"Yeah, now how about you answer some of my questions?" She folded her hands over her chest "Like can you please explain to me why I just saw Warren Fox giving you a big wad of cash?"

Ste blanched. "Warren was a bit short on cash last week" he said weakly "so he said that he'd pay-"

"I'd totally buy that Ste" Rae interrupted "If you hadn't been sneaking out of the house at all hours lately, getting millions of calls from both Warren and Brendan, staying out all night sometimes, getting all these bruises on yourself and Ste, these past few weeks you seem to have more money than a barman should get paid in months."

Ste tried to hide his nervousness. He'd known that Rae would eventually put two and two together because she'd been acting so suspicious of him lately, he just hadn't realised how fast.

"Rae, you're being paranoid." Ste walked the space between them and took her hand. "I'm telling you, Warren was just paying me for my shifts."

Rae pulled her hand away. "I'm not stupid Ste, don't lie right to my face."

"I'm not lying" Ste tried not wince at the outright lie "I told you and Amy that I got a pay rise and that means more responsibility. That's why Warren and Brendan call me and sometimes I have to go to the club at odd hours."

"And the bruises?"

Ste couldn't look Rae in the eyes. "I work in a club, don't I?" was all he said.

Rae didn't look completely convinced but she let it go. "Yeah alright Ste. I believe you."

He smiled and took her hand again as they started to walk back.

"Just promise me that you'd tell me if you were up to something dodgy."

Ste squeezed her hand. "I promise."  
>...<p> 


End file.
